Fruits Basket meets Teen Titans!
by sunrise-91
Summary: Teen titans go through warps travel and they meet up with the fruits basket gang. i suck at summries just r and r please
1. chapter 1

To tell you the truth was a bit scared to post this so please don't flame me. These characters are ooc sometimes so don't flame me!!!!

"Is it just me or did a high school girl just fall in to our back yard?" asked yuki interestingly over his book

"A high school girl where?!? She must be terribly lost to be in our backyard I should take her inside and feed her and water her and clothe her and-"shigure was cut off by Kio

"I don't even want to know what you WANT to do with her but I can guarantee you I will never happen unless she's over 18"

"THAT FRIGGN HURT!!!!!!! WHARE IS WARP I AM SO GONNA KILL HIM!!!" yelled the mysterious girl in the back yard

"Shut up sunny your gonna wake someone" whispered yet another mysterious girl

"Ohhh two high school girls can I play with them can I can I can I?!?! pleaseeeeee!" asked shigure hopefully

"why are you asking me pervert." Replied Yuki

Shigure ran out of the house to greet the high school girls.

"WHOOOOOOOOO WHOOOOOOO!" came a yelling from the backyard

"it's your turn Kyo I went last time" said yuki

"aren't you a bit alarmed that there is actually high school girls in our back yard?"

"no"

"why not?!?!"

"because if they fell out of the tree then they must be one of my fan club girls and her friend so I'm not worried"

"whatever" then Kyo ran out of the house"

"Stupid cat" mumbled Yuki and walking out of the house to see why Shigure hadn't returned yet

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU PERVERT!!!" Yelled the first mysterious girl

"but you need to come inside and get better clothes and some food!" yelled Shigure

"Hey leave her alone!" yelled a mysterious boy

Yuki got to the place where all the voices had been yelling and talking. Their were 4 what looked like high school girls and 3 same age high school guys.

"I warned you!" yelled a reddish orange haired girl

then the girl threw a huge punch that made contact with the side of Shigure's jaw. Shigure fell to the ground and started cussing her out with her yelling back. No one knew what either one was saying.

"Shigure are you OK?" asked Yuki running over to him

"hey what was that for?" asked Yuki very strongly

"He was trying to take me and my friends in to his house. Only the girls. Then he grabbed my arm" answered the girl

Then yuki threw one of his kicks at the girl but she dodged it with ease. Then she threw her kind of kick and yuki didn't even see it coming and fell to the ground with Shigure.

"Sunfire! No beating up the local boys until you've been here at least a year." Said a half robotic and half man say

"I don't intend to stay here that long" the girl named Sunfire said

then she saw Kyo and called him over

"hey you gonna try and kick my ass or what?" Sunfire asked

"No you beat Yuki I can't even beat him so I'm good"

"hey what's your name, carrot top?"

"NO its Kyo Soma. What's yours?"

"that's for me to know and you to find out"

they stared at each others eyes for about 5 seconds and looked away.

"I'm home! Kyo yuki shigure? I have kagura with me"

"Hide me, now" said Kyo

"why?" asked a girl with long blonde hair

"Kagura is his, um, fiancé, I guess" said Shigure getting up

"Yeah and by the way you can really pack a punch or in this case a kick" said Yuki also getting up

"Oh hello do we have visitors I didn't know you were expecting someone." Said Tohru

"Kyo my love I missed you so much" said Kagura while turning into evil Kagura

Kagura stared beating up Kyo and Sunfire,the long blonde haired girl, and even the Goth girl started laughing hysterically

"Dude Raven is laughing" said the green guy to the cybernetic one

"Ok that looks painful. DUDE stop if you like him so much then why do you hurt him?" said Sunfire

"It's my way of showing affection" kagura replied weakly

"That aint' affection. Affection is hugs or kisses or stuffies or other NICE things" said Sunfire

Kagura ran off in to the house while crying just to get away from the guilt trip

"So you're somas right?" Sunfire asked

"Yes why?" asked shigure

Sunfire turned around and started talking with the other girls in the group leaving the boys in silence.

"So uh hi I'm Robin" said a black spiky haired boy

"I'm Cyborg" said the robotic one

"And I'm Beast Boy but you can call me bb" said the green one

Then the long blonde haired one came up behind Yuki and put her arms around his waist.

"Knew it!" said Sunfire and her twin

"Knew what?" asked yuki a bit shocked

"That you wouldn't turn in to a rat" Sunfire replied


	2. The new commers

Once inside they introduced them selves

"I'm Starfire" said the other one with reddish orange hair

"I'm Terra" said the blonde

"Raven" said the Goth

"Sunfire" said the twin of Starfire

"Hey if you're a soma" said Sunfire turning to Kyo "Then do you know my friend Brook?"

"What animal is she?" asked Yuki cutting in

"The horse"

"No I can't say I have" said Yuki

"HELLO SHE WAS TALKING TO ME!" yelled Kyo

"Then you should have answered you stupid cat"

Sunfire slightly winced at that comment

"Stop calling me stupid!"

"Then stop acting stupid, stupid"

"What grade are you in first? come on get over the word stupid use different words here I'll show you where's kagura?" said Sunfire

"Sunny stop picking on the retards" said Terra

"I know it may not look like it but she is two years older than us" said Yuki

"Than you and she's the boar or pig in the zodiac" said shigure

"Hey Terra looks like you have a buddy" said Sunfire

"What is your last name?" asked yuki motioning towards Sunfire and Starfire

"Um we don't have one" they replied in unison

"Miss Sunfire, Terra, Raven, and Starfire are you hungry?" asked yuki

"A little" said Starfire

"Yeah what she said" replied Terra

"Kyo or yuki do you have any good books?" asked Raven

"I do" said shigure

He pulled out a little white book and handed it to her.

"I said GOOD book not a fire log"

"Fine read my real work" he handed her a green book

"Thanks"

"What about warp?" said Robin Suddenly?

"Robins right we do need to find him" said Terra

"Later please?" said Starfire

"Fine but before the day is over we need to find him so we can go home. We don't have a place to stay here so we have to go home." Said Robin

"Yeah I don't have any clothes so yeah we have to go home, plus that drop really hurt so I gotta kick his ass" said Sunfire

"How sad" said Raven out of the blue?

"What's sad Rae?" said beast boy

"Love doomed from the start, wait, does anyone have mouthwash?" said Raven

"She showed she cares!" yelled Cyborg

"Woo hoo alert the media" said Raven in a sarcastic voice

"So how do you like it?" asked shigure sliding over to her

"You don't want to know what I think" said Raven

"For some reason that sounds vaguely familiar" mumbled shigure

"I'm back kagura just stopped crying" said Tohru entering the room

"So back on topic, why did I not turn into a rat when you hugged me, Terra?" asked yuki

"Um, well you see," Terra mumbled

"Terra, I'll explain this. We are from another zodiac, a shall we say, alien zodiac. But we aren't really aliens." Said Sunfire

"Actually you, Starfire, and me are aliens" said Raven over her book

"Oh yeah did we forget to mention that?" said Sunfire in her forgetful tone

"Yeah" said Kyo

"Oops! My bad" said Sunfire

"Bored now, lets play a game!" said Terra

"Terra stop flirting with, um what's your names again?"

"I'm shigure" said the novelist

"I'm Kyo" said the carrot top

"I'm yuki" said the purple haired guy

"So let me guess, rat," Sunfire motioned towards yuki

"Cat" she said pointing towards Kyo

"And dog" she said nodding to shigure

"Guys why don't we go find a hotel or motel for us to stay at?" asked Starfire

"Sure anything to get us unbored" said Beast Boy

"You know _girls_ you could help us find a place" said Robin

"You call us girls one more time and I'll rip your tongue out" said Raven

"You can stay with us!" said shigure

"Sure why not" said Cyborg

"I can fit 3 girls in to my room anymore and you would become Closter phobic"

"But there are 4 girls one would have to sleep with the boys" said Robin

Sunfire twitched her eye at that comment. So did Raven.

The girls did a rock paper scissors contest whoever lost would sleep with the boys.

Starfire lost.

"so who wants to take my sister into their rooms for the night?" said Sunfire

Starfire blushed at that comment.

Shigure raised his hand.

"ok I guess its Shigure's room for you missy"

"miss Sunfire I don't think that's a good idea shigure can be a bit of a pervert sometimes like you experienced in the woods I'll take her, and the rest of the guys" said yuki

"tomorrow is Sunday which means one day left until school" said shigure

"what is this school they speak of Robin?" said Starfire

"it's where you go to be bored all day" Robin said

"can we go I am egger to learn more about the earth culture." Starfire said

"we might be gone by then but sure if you REALLY want to" Robin said

"yaeeeeeeee!" Starfire got up and hugged him then

POOF!

Their was a cloud of magenta smoke and their were her clothes and a pink piglet standing in the middle of the floor.


	3. Pizza

Unfortunate meetings with pizza and people

"You see Starfire is the dog of our zodiac" said Sunfire

"what animal are you of the zodiac miss Sunfire?" asked yuki

"the cat. Now if you will excuse me I have to go kick some warp ass" said Sunfire getting up

"I think we should try to find him tomorrow" said Robin

Beast Boy on the other hand was drooling all over the floor sleeping.

"I already have the sleeping bags ready in the rooms" said Tohru

"is kagura sleeping over?" asked Kyo with dread

"yes" said Tohru back

"where is she sleeping?" asked Terra

"in my room" said Tohru

"you said only 3 girls could fit into your room" said Sunfire

"I'm sorry all 5 of us can" said Tohru

"see Star your saved" whispered Sunfire into Starfire's ear

"OH! That's right Momiji and Hatori are coming over for dinner along with Kisa" said Tohru

"huh" said everyone except shigure yuki and Kyo

"Their members of the Chinese zodiac" said Tohru

"oooooooooooh" said the titans

"the table is gonna get crowed tonight" said shigure with a sigh "I guess I will just have to sit next to Sunfire"

"I'd rather die" said Sunfire in her death tone

ding dong

"oh they must be here early!" said Tohru running to get the door

Hatori walked in followed by Momiji then Kisa.

"Who are they?" asked Hatori taking off his shoes.

"We could ask you the same question" said Sunfire with a hint of curtness

Starfire and Terra nudged her at the same time.

"Sunfire don't be rude" whispered Terra

"Well I won't be if he isn't" Sunfire whispered back

"Sissy are this your friends?" asked Kisa hiding behind Hatori a little bit

"Yeah at least I think they are" answered Tohru

"We are" said Robin

"Dinner won't be ready until midnight unless you want to wait that long anyone have suggestions?" asked Tohru

Sunfire raised her hand along with all the other titans.

"Um, Sunfire?" Tohru said

"Pizza" said Sunfire

"Oh! You like pizza!" said Tohru

"Yeah!" answered all the titans

"Well anchovies and tofu pizza it is!" said Tohru

"Noooooooooo!" answered all the titans

"Just tofu" said Beast Boy

"Double pepperoni" said Cyborg

"Just cheese" said Starfire

"Regular pepperoni" said Sunfire

"I agree with Sunfire. Regular pepperoni for me too" said Raven

"Pineapple" said Terra

"Mint frosting!" yelled Starfire

The room got silent all at once.

"What? I like it." Said Starfire in her mopey tone

"Hey you guys I think that's too many orders for one person to fill so… EVERY PERSON FOR THEMSELVS!" Sunfire yelled

"The titans got up and raced to the kitchen.

1 hour later

The titans came out one by one with flour all over themselves and a floury hand print on Sunfire's and Starfire's bellies.

"What the hell happened in their a food fight?" asked Kyo

"No. more like a flour fight." Said Robin

They set down all the platters with pizza on them and went back into the kitchen. They came out with 1 last platter. The platter had an anchovies and tofu pizza on it. They set it down in the middle of the table.

"That reminds me, where's momiji?" asked Tohru

"He is coming, unfourtinally with ayah" said Hatori with a sigh

"What! Not tonight why did it have to be tonight!" said yuki

Then the door opened and it was not ayah or momiji standing in the doorway,

It was akito.


	4. goodnight

Rachal's note: Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in almost forever. I was really busy, Washington D.C. school trip, homework, oh yeah and getting in trouble, yet again. I got a C- in history. Yuck! Oh and did I mention I got my backpack stolen with everything in it. If I ever find out who did it, I will have them arrested. No joke you can actually have someone arrested for that. Well anyway, I forgot to describe what Sunfire looked like, because she is the newest Titan. Well this is what Sunfire looks like. She has hair that is a cross between Starfire's hair and Kyo's hair. Mix the colors together and you get her hair color. Her eye color is the same as Kyo's. She does not have any bangs like Starfire, but her hair is like Starfire's when it's wet and no bangs. Her facial features are just like her sister Starfire's. If this description didn't help much just review me and I will send you some pictures of her but in the review you need to kinda give me your e mail address. Don't worry I am not a freak that sends out spam. In the pics that is not excatily what she looks like but it is pretty close. Her uniform is a pink tube top with black on the sides and her boots are like Starfire's only pink and the soles are black. Oh! and Charm12 wants me to tell/ remind you all that she wants you to flame her. She wants to not be bored so she will respond really meanly. I know meanly isn't a word but it is my word and you can't have it!

"Akito!" said Yuki

"Aki…who?" Sunfire and Terra asked together.

Akito walked in and bowed to Starfire then turned to Sunfire and bowed. Everybody was silent.

"Princess's I offer you to stay at the Sohma family main house" he said straightening up.

"Ummm" Starfire and Sunfire said in unison

"Thank you, um, Akito but I will be staying here" Sunfire said.

"I am also staying here" said Starfire

"Well if Yuki or any of the others give you any trouble, any at all, you are welcome to stay at main house" said Akito

"I'll keep that in mind" said Sunfire in an overly harsh tone

"As you wish," Akito said with another small bow.

"Good it's settled, so you can go shave your back now." Said Sunfire with a little smirk

"Why you little-"Akito gasped raising his arm ready to strike.

Sunfire raised and dropped her eyebrows in a challenging manner, the smirk still on her face.

"I'm so sorry princess." Akito gasped backing up and running out of the house.

After they were sure Akito was gone the titans burst out laughing.

"That, was, hilarious!" said Terra choked.

"Yes, I must agree with friend Terra" said Starfire calming down

The Sohma's were still silent.

"Come on guys you have to have thought that was funny" said Robin

"Man I think they're still in shock," Cyborg laughed

"Why did he call you princess?" Came a soft voice from the back of the room

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Sunfire

"I did. I'm Kisa, Kisa Sohma" said a little girl

"Do you really want to know?" asked Starfire

"Yes, Please" said Kisa

"Well as you know my sister Starfire and I are from the planet Tamerian, and well, we are the princesses of that planet" Sunfire explained

"Wow I'm surprised that he didn't slap that smirk right off your face" said Hatori

"Would you?" asked Sunfire

"No"

"Exactly"

Sunfire sat up straight then looked at the door and pointed at it sharply.

"Someone's out their" she said

"Hellllllllllooooooooooooooo Ayame heeeeeeeeeeeeere I have arrived" Ayame sang as he walked through the door.

"Who's he?" Terra asked with interest

"I'm Ayame!" said Ayame cheerfully.

Kyo visibly twitched.

"Uh huh, OK we'll keep that in mind" said Robin

Ayame sat down next to Yuki and took a piece of pizza and started eating.

"So did your parents accept you?" asked Momiji

"Momiji don't be so rude!" snapped Ayame

"No, it's alright" said Raven

"My father didn't like me, period. The only reason I could think of is that I am half demon and he wanted me to be full demon. That's probably the only reason he didn't like or want me." Said Raven in a flat voice.

"My parents wouldn't accept the fact that their only daughter was different from the rest of the kids I went to school with so I left and lived on my own until the titans took me in," Terra said.

"Our parents accepted us" said Starfire

"Although when we were about 10 our planet was under attack by the opposing planet, Kandrea (kan-dr-a-uh). They were brutally murdered in front of our eyes. We were just lucky to get away. When we came back to our palace after the war they wanted us to rule but we were only 10 so that idea was far beyond ridiculous. So they had Kanada rule. She was ok but shortly she was captured and probably murdered by Blackfire but no one knows."

"So what happened next?" asked Kyo.

"well Starfire turned 16 and went to Tameran to meet her betrothed and then found out that Blackfire was ruling so Starfire challenged Blackfire for the crown and won so, Starfire took over the crown and gave it to our care taker, since our parents died, and we were princesses after all" said Sunfire.

"Yeah, I tried the whole ruling thing, I liked home better so I gave the crown to my, as Beast Boy calls him, my nanny." Said Starfire

"Oh" came Kyo's reply

Sunfire grabbed the last slice of pizza from the plate just before Robin.

"Team we have two options tomorrow, we can either a. train or b. find warp and go home." Said Robin

"Train" came all the titans reply

"Ok then we will train at, well when we all wake up" said Robin referring to Sunfire since he was still afraid to wake her up in the morning.

"So we can still do the hanging out tomorrow?" asked Starfire

"Yup Star we sure can, after I kick Robins ass for the millionth time" said sunny smirking once again.

"Hey last time you beat me only because you caught me off guard!" yelled Robin while pointing at Sunfire.

"Just admit you lost and try again. That's what I always do." Said Sunfire simply

"Hey you want to start something'?" asked Robin

"Yeah let's go!"

"Fine you're on!"

"Lets take this outside!" said Sunfire finishing the verbal battle and starting the fist fight.

"Wow their worse than Yuki and Kyo." Said Hatori

"No, I think they are about the same." Said Shigure

As Robin was walking out with Sunfire, getting his mind prepped for the fight, Starfire stopped them.

"You guys, training is tomorrow, and we don't need our leader and our back up leader ripping each others heads off and killing each other."

"yeah _back up_ leader we don't want little wobby wob getting hurt and crying like the baby he is in front of our new friends now do we?" Sunfire said making an emphasis on back up leader and pinching Robin's cheek.

"now Starfire, we don't want little sunny wunny to get cranky so we shouldn't fight right now." Said Robin

Sunfire then looked at Robin seductively and leaned in closer to him, making it look like she was getting ready to kiss him.

"you know Robin I was never a match for you when we are fist fighting and well I never have done this to you so I want to try it." Said Sunfire

"Try what?" asked Robin

Sunfire leaned in so their lips just barely brushed together. Robin then shut his eyes waiting for the kiss to deepen but instead Sunfire punched him in the stomach almost hard enough to severely hurt him and make him have permanent damage. Instead she controlled her punch and only knocked the wind out of him and leaving a nasty black and blue bruise.

"That" she said while Robin keeled over gasping for breath.

"now I admit that was a cheating move, but I still got you." Sunfire said while smirking her "bring it on" smirk.

"Nice one sunny" said Terra raising her hand to let Sunfire high five her.

"By the way, Sunfire, what do you mean when you get beaten?" asked Robin while sitting down.

"Well when I was little-"Sunfire was cut off by Ayame

"Ohhhh, more personal stories, I can't wait until we get to the juicy ones!"

"What juicy stories?" asked Sunfire

"The ones where the girls and the boys-" this time Ayame was cut off by Yuki

"Don't be such a pervert!"

"There are absolutely NO juicy stories with the titans." Said Beast Boy

" Awww darn" said Ayame in a joking tone

" So tell us about, well you." Said Robin

"KYO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" came a yell from the kitchen. From most likely Kagura.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" said all the titan girls including Tohru, who isn't a titan girl.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Yelled Kyo running out of the house.

"I, am, so, tired!" said Terra

"Tell me about it" said Sunfire to Terra.

"I'm going to bed" announced Sunfire and Terra.

"Me too!" piped up Starfire

"How about you Raven, wanna talk about some hot juicy gossip?" asked Sunfire while trying not to burst out laughing while talking.

"Fine" Raven said reluctantly

Tohru led them to her room where the sleeping bags were set up on the floor around a large pink bed in the corner.

"I bet I know who gets the bed." Sunfire whispered in Terra's ear.

"Yeah, who else but little miss perky le perk" Terra whispered back.

" Night, peeps!" Sunfire exclaimed while fire surrounded her after she snapped her fingers. Almost immediately as the fire started, it stopped and Sunfire was in her little Pooh Bear and gang pajamas. Then she hopped in to the only pink sleeping bag on the floor and shut her eyes.

Starfire did the same thing only in purple piglet pajamas.

Raven poofed her pajamas in from azarath.

Terra waited for Star or Sunny to do the flame thing on her. Once Starfire did, the rest of the girls hopped into their sleeping bags. Tohru got her pajamas on the usual way and hopped into the forest of pink sheets on her king sized bed.

"Goodnight!" said Sunfire while drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight!" the rest of the girls said.

Kagura then walked into the room and stepped on Terra.

"Ow!" Terra exclaimed.

"Oops! Sorry!" Kagura said

Kagura put on her PJ's and went to the only sleeping bag left which was a grey one right next to Tohru's bed and went to sleep.

5 minutes later Tohru sat straight up in bed and said,

"I forgot to say goodnight to the guys!"

Tohru was getting out of bed when Sunfire said out of the dark abyss,

"Tohru, if you set your feet down you will step on Kagura. Also if you open that door and the lights are on out in the hallways and it's bright, I will personally rip your head off."

"Eep!" Tohru squeaked then threw her feet back into her bed and went back to sleep"

"Besides," Sunfire said "you make it sound as if that's a bad thing"


	5. Dinner and for dessert a little, Poker?

SUPRISE!Hey i would love it if you guys R&R. but please no flames. it won't end pretty. i also thought we all needed a little school pick me up. and yes i'm still working on both my storys. OH and in case you didn't already know FYI Sunfire is not Starfire they are sisters and Sunny is younger. she's 15, Star is 16. i also am working on 2 other storys other than Game Over and this one. so R&R:)

_Beep! Beep! _Rang the annoying alarm clock that was set by none other than Ravens self conscience. The alarm usually rang at 5:00 in the morning and Raven NEVER got up then. So Sunfire usually had to go into Ravens room (because she was the only one brave enough to), and wake her up while turning the alarm off. This morning she just did the same thing only turning off the alarm off first and then waking all the T-Girls up. (The T-Girls are all the titan girls on the team) once they were all up they did their make up, except Raven of course. Then they put on their uniforms that they were wearing the other day and then did their hair which was in the usual training fashion, a simple ponytail. Sometimes, if they were feeling spirited, they would put some ribbons in their hair, but they didn't feel like it today. Plus they didn't have any ribbons to put in their hair anyway. Then they sneaked into the boy's room and woke up all the titan guys. The guys put on their uniforms and walked out of the house with the T-Girls. Once they were out of the house they got in a line and Robin started picking out sparring pairs. Boys VS girls. Raven and Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy Terra was with Starfire and Beast Boy, and of course Sunfire and Robin.

"So second leader ready to get your butt whipped?" asked Sunfire

"I should ask you the same thing." Robin smirked.

This time it was Starfire's turn to call ready, 1, 2, 3…

"…, GO!" yelled Starfire

Robin threw one of his fog disks at Sunfire but she blew it away. Then he tried a round house kick. She dodged it with ease. Then Sunfire did a back spin kick and then threw a punch his way. It went on like that for a couple of minutes, then in approximately 5 minutes Sunfire had Robin on the ground begging for mercy.

**Starfire and Terra's group**

Beast Boy turned into a snake because he knew the two girls were afraid of snakes. They screamed and Terra then took a giant rock and dropped it ten feet above Beast Boy. He was on the ground unconscious.

"Oops! I did it again!" Terra laughed while slapping Starfire's hand in a high five.

**Raven's group**

Cyborg put up a good fight, but not good enough because in about 10 minutes he was on the ground with his circuits almost getting ready to fly out of him the next time someone touched him.

"What the hell is going on down their?" Kyo yelled from his room.

"We're training!" Robin yelled back

Kyo didn't bother to yell back

Finally Sunfire sighed and said:

"Ugh. I need a shower. Actually make that several showers."

"Tell me about it." Terra replied back.

"Not me I'll just turn in to a fish, go into a fish bowl and swim around." Said Beast Boy

"Eww. Dude even though you're a guy you still need to take a shower. I mean nothing against guys or anything, I mean I am one, but you still need to take a shower." Robin laughed.

"Yeah bb and when you get out you know I will still love you even if you aren't smelly and dirty." Said Terra giggling and hugging the sweaty Beast Boy and turning in to a golden retriever dog.

"Oops." she said sighing.

Beast Boy turned into a green Dalmatian and licked her golden cheek.

"Thanks bb." Terra said while sighing.

"Hey guys, where's sunny?" Cyborg asked

"I think she's already in the shower." Replied Starfire

**1 ½ hours later**

"Sunny time to get out, don't want to run up the water bill for them!" Terra yelled into the bathroom waiting for her turn.

"Fine, I'm coming out." She yelled back.

Sunfire came walking out with her hair brushed down so it was perfectly straight. It was still wet. She also had a towel wrapped around her body so nothing was showing.

"I'm out, Happy?" she asked

Sunfire started walking down the hall towards Tohru's room when she bumped into Kyo.

"Oops sorry." She mumbled then started down the hall again.

"Uh hey Sunfire," Kyo said

"Yeah" she replied

"I was wondering if you could teach me some of those moves you did out their. I mean if I want to beat that damn rat I might as well learn from the best." Kyo said while trying to look perky.

"Kissing up never works with me Kyo sohma, so stop it. And I'll think about it." She paused then said,

"Ok, I thought it over and,"

**Half hour later**

"That was horrible!" Sunfire yelled while Kyo was attempting to fight Cyborg.

"Well it would help if he was my size!" Kyo yelled back

"Size has nothing to do with beating your opponent. I've _killed_ people bigger than Cyborg so don't give me this, he's too big, crap!" Sunfire yelled while Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Here try this." Sunfire said while walking over in her uniform that was washed by Tohru while she was in the shower. She took Kyo's hands and put them at his sides. Then she took her leg and kicked lightly behind the knee caps to make him bend his knees but not give him dead legs.

"Now you don't ever, ever, EVER, make the first move you always want them to make the first move." She said in a low tone almost whisper like. She floated over to Cyborg's ear.

"Go easy on him." She whispered in his ear then floated back to her spot on the giant rock she found out in the backyard. Shigure then poked his head out of the door in the house and called Sunfire in. all the titans were sitting at the table. It was around 6:00 and the day was slowly fading away into darkness.

"I have your uniforms!" shigure yelled and passed them out.

"Whoopti frekin' doo." Said Raven trying to sound enthusiastic.

"no way am I wearing this so called skirt to school. I know I have plenty of minis but I do have limits." Sunfire blurted out

"Sunny just wear it." Said Robin looking at the suit like uniform with disgust.

"Oh! I want a tie! That would look so sexy with these uniforms." Terra said

"DINNER TIME!" Tohru called from the kitchen.

**2 hours later**

"hey where's Kyo?" Sunfire asked when they were all chatting, Kyo had gone missing.

"probably on the roof." Tohru said with great pride that she knew where her crush was all the time. Sunfire got up and walked out of the room unnoticed. She saw a latter and climbed it up to the roof. She saw him lying their on his back looking at the stars.

"Hey." She said in a soothing tone

"oh, hey." He said in the same tone.

"what's up? You missed our little story of how we came here." Sunfire said

"sorry I just hate to be around Kagura though. I mean she means well but she sucks at love."

"I see."

She went over to where he lay and lay down next to him. They looked at the stars for a couple of minutes then Kyo said,

"Sunfire how old are you?"

Sunfire's burgundy eyes looked at him.

"15" she stated

"is that a problem?" she asked

"no it's just, well, you're going to be a freshman while all of your friends are sophomores." He said

"not Beast Boy, he's almost 16 so I guess right now he's considered 15."

"theirs this guy, he's a freshman and he has white hair with black roots and, well, he is a sohma. But I need to warn you, he goes insane every once in a while. Like when you piss him off."

"wow. If that happened to me I would be insane 24/7."

They laughed. A couple more minutes and Sunfire was soundlessly asleep dreaming of Kyo. Kyo saw Sunfire shiver a little and took his jacket off without thinking, and put it over her arms and belly. She gradually stopped shivering. He thought it would be too cruel to wake her now.

"Oh great" he thought "now I'm getting cold."

He rubbed his hands on his arms. That didn't work. Then he gave up on his temptation to suffer.

In the morning Sunfire opened her eyes slowly. Kyo's jacket was on her and the right sleeve was on Kyo. She sat up straight. She slept on the roof all night and school was going to start in, she picked Kyo's wrist up and looked at his watch, 1 hour. She had a minimal amount of makeup in her pocket. Her emergency stash and she had to take a shower and by some miracle put on the little so called uniform and go to school in it and still have pride left.

"Crap" she thought and jumped off the roof. She ran into the bathroom luckily no one was in their, and she jumped in the shower. She got the miracle she was hoping for and got into the tiny if not skimpy "school uniform". Then she ran downstairs. Everyone was sitting around the table. Including Kyo.

"I'm not even gonna ask" she said

"Sunny, here's your breakfast." Robin said while throwing her a granola bar.

"Wow nutritious and delicious." She said as if she were on a commercial. She ripped open the wrapper and ate it.

"Lets get going we only have half an hour to get their." Yuki said in his usual calm voice.

"Yeah so let's get going." Cyborg said

They all got up and walked out of the house.

"So what do we do for lunch? Buy?" Terra asked

"No, I made us all lunch!" Tohru said cheerfully

"Oh joy." Said Raven sarcastically

They walked for about 5 minutes when Sunfire's cell phone rang.

"Oh my gosh, why is he calling?" she yelled and picked up her phone. "What?"

Then she started talking in a different language. After a minute she hung up on the guy.

"Was it Jer?" Terra asked

"Yup" Sunfire answered

"What did he want?" asked Starfire

"You know the whole ruling thing."

"Ugh, he disgusts me." Starfire said

"Me too" Sunfire said while sighing.

"Hey think we'll see Brooke at school?" asked Beast Boy

"You wish!" said Sunfire

"Hey yuki." Came a calm almost gothic voice.

They all turned around to see a white haired boy with black hair line in the back.

"Hello Haru." Yuki mumbled

"Oh great he's walking to school with us!" Kyo shouted.

"Yes, I wanted to see the new people." Haru said

"We have names you know." Said a very annoyed Raven

"Then what are they?" Haru asked

"Robin"

"Cyborg"

"Beast Boy, but everyone just calls me BB"

"Raven"

"Terra"

"Starfire"

"Sunfire"

"Hey, I'm Haru if you didn't already know"

"Hey Haru" Sunfire said while walking back to greet the person she just met.

Then they kept walking to school with only 20 minutes to get their. Their was an occasional giggle coming from Sunfire who was doing some, in the words of Sunfire, "major flirting". Then about 10 minutes later they reached school.

"Ok now I'm nervous." Sunfire blurted out

"Don't be. Theirs nothing to be nervous about." Haru said

"NSS, Haru." Raven said while Sunfire was walking to the front with her friends.

"What does NSS stand for?" Starfire asked

"No Shit Sherlock." Replied Terra and Sunfire in unison.

As they walked in they saw a wavy blonde hair blue-eyed girl walking down the hall.

"Hey BB looks like you got your wish!" called Terra

As they got closer they herd her faintly her humming the my little pony theme song.

"Hey babe what's up?" Terra said while doing their "secrete" hand shake.

"So where is the office?" asked Raven

"This way." Brooke said skipping in one direction only this time yelling the blues clues theme song.

"Tohru!" yelled momiji from behind

"OH! How are you today momiji?" asked Tohru

Momiji gave them thumbs up.

"Cute. Now let's go." Sunfire ushered them to where Brooke was standing.

"Ah. You must be the new students." Said the guy at the office

"Yep" said Raven with the gloomiest voice ever.

"Well here are your schedules and what year you're in." the guy said again

"Starfire"

"Robin"

"Terra"

"Garfield Logan" everyone giggled at his name.

"I prefer to be called Beast Boy"

"What ever beast butt, Cyborg"

As he called Cyborg Sunfire was last in line to get her schedule.

"And last but not least, Sunfire." She grabbed the paper and looked at it.

"What year are you guys?" she asked

"Were sophomores." The other titans answered

"Damn"

"What are you, dare I say it, a freshman?" Terra said while widening her eyes and slapping her chest.

"No shit Sherlock. Why did I have to be so young? Why?" she did her puppy face.

"Hey I'm a freshman too!" Beast Boy yelled

"Being a freshman isn't so bad I mean I'm a freshman." Said Haru

"Oh, fun fun. Just what I want is to be in all my freakin classes as a freshman. But being young does have its advantages." Sunfire said

"Oh no, Sunny what are you gonna do?" Cyborg asked

"You'll see. Terr do you still have that Britney spears Cd?" Sunfire asked

"Yep all her greatest hits. Starting with I love rock n roll." She said while handing her the cd.

"Cy, wanna be our cd player?" Beast Boy said while nudging his friend.

"No way! That girl crap is not gonna be played by me!" Cyborg yelled

"Fine. Then as my first act as a freshman, I'm just gonna have to seduce the guy at the office have him let me in and put the cd in the PA system." Sunny said while smiling and walking over to the window.

Sunny and the guy talked for a little then she walked into the office smirking at the guys. Mostly Cyborg.

"She got in!" Starfire said while squealing.

"Na really? I thought that she-" Cyborg was cut off by a tapping on the system then a "hey is this thing on" then the music played

"Hey who the hell!" they all herd the office guy yell

Then Sunfire walked out of the office.

"Game set match." She said while walking over to her friends.

Sunfire walked over to yuki and handed him a cd case and asked him to hold it.

"OH! Sunny! That's not the greatest hits cd. That's my mix with maroon5, missy Elliott, and others on it!" Terra said

"Crap! Some have words on it that are not suitable for others to hear." She finished

Then Toxic started playing.

"baby cant you see? I'm callin a guy like you should wear a warnin." All the girls including Brooke sang.

"Hey Brooke I think I see some bubbles with monkeys in them!" Raven said

"Really where?" Brooke asked with so much excitement that Raven's head was about to implode.

"Over there." She said while pointing to the other side of the school.

"Weeee!" Brooke said while acting like a plane and running to the other side of the school.

"Wow and I thought Tohru was stupid." Sunfire said

Suddenly the cd stopped and the bell rang.

"were off to girls Pe." Terra said while walking with Starfire and Raven.

"we'll take you their because we have boys PE first class too." Yuki said

"and I'm off to language arts. Oh happy days." Sunfire said with sarcasm.

"hey me too!" Beast boy and Haru said together.

"great where is it?" Sunfire asked

"this way." Haru said leading the way to classroom 53-C.

As Sunfire and beast boy walked in the teacher said,

"Ah. You must be the new students."

"Yup." Sunfire and beast boy said

"Well you can take a seat next to Haru."

"Ok" they said while walking to her seat next to Haru.

**1 hour later**

The bell rang again to let the students out of their classes.

"freedom!" Sunfire said after she was out of the classroom.

"pretty boring huh?" Haru asked yeah

"oh yeah." Sunny said

they walked over to the Pe classes and met up with yuki and the others.

"hey what's up yuki?" Sunfire said while swinging an arm around his shoulders and putting a sign on his back saying, "who's your daddy?"

The titans and Kyo laughed. Tohru was having a mental breakdown of what to do and Haru and Brooke stared unmoved. All the yuki fan club girls started to crowd around the group of friends.

"what do you think your doing? Putting a sign on prince yuki's back!" exclaimed a fan club girl

"Pulling a prank. It's not like its illegal." Said Sunfire

"It is when you're pulling one on Prince Yuki!" snapped another fan girl

"Oh so if say someone like Tohru was living with them what would you do to them?" Sunfire asked

"We'd beat the crap out of them and then probably kill their reputation." Said Motoko

"Uh huh. Well did you know that-"Kyo and Haru covered her mouth before she could say anything.

"Did we know what?" asked Motoko

"Nothing. She just rambles." Yuki said

"Yeah I guess from a girl as stupid as to die her hair red when it clearly makes her look uglier than she was to begin with, that would make sense." Motoko said

"What did you just say?" Sunfire said her eyes widening in anger.

"I said that you are ugly and stupid." Motoko said again not thinking that Sunfire could flatten her.

"I'm ugly? HA! Have you looked in the mirror lately? Theirs such thing as make-up you know. And if I'm stupid then how come I'm not in your little obsession group?" Sunfire asked

"Right back at ya, Bitch." Motoko said

Sunfire walked over to yuki and plucked a single hair from his head. The hair was surprisingly long.

"Ow!" Yuki said sharply

"You hurt the Prince! Die witch!" Motoko screamed and ran forward punching Sunfire in the jaw.

"Ow, that actually hurt." Sunfire said in a calm voice

Then Sunfire did a reverse kick and landed a blow to the side of Motoko's head. Sunfire then grabbed Motoko by the hair and swung her around and hit her against the wall, grabbed her arm and twisted it behind Motoko's back.

"Who's the stupid one now?" Sunfire whispered in Motoko's ear then let go of her arm.

"Sunfire, Motoko, come with me." The principal said

Kyo pulled sunny over to him by the arm and whispered in her ear,

"What ever he says just say I'm sorry and I'll never do it again."

Sunfire nodded and walked silently with Motoko into the office.

**10 minutes later**

As they came out of the office they joined their friends.

"I didn't get suspended but Motoko did." Sunfire said

"Yeah sunny what else is new?" Starfire asked

"What do you mean what else is new?" yuki asked

"Back at our old school she would start fights and just because she was the princess and was in line to rule she got away with all sorts of stuff. And because she had no parents she got to do whatever she wanted to do. That means sneak out with guys at midnight and come back at 6 in the morning." Starfire said smiling and nudging Sunfire.

"Aw come on sis, your trying to tell me you didn't take advantage of the no parent situation either! That's a bucket of lies. You wouldn't even come home some nights!" Sunfire said in return

The bell rang to go to the next class.

"Bye Motoko see you tomorrow. Oh wait see you in a week!" Sunfire said cheerfully

**End of the day**

"well how was your first day of school?" asked Yuki

"Boring as hell." Raven said

"Yeah Rae you should know." Robin said laughing

"You know I can hurt you really badly right?" Raven asked

"Yeah but you wouldn't would you?"

"You bet I would." Raven said while picking Robin up with her mind and lightly tossing him to the side and walked past him.

"Hey why is Haru walking home with us?" Kyo asked

"Because Shigure invited him" Tohru said with her "goofy" smile.

"Oh."

"Yes stupid cat maybe you should pay more attention then you wouldn't be so stupid." Yuki said

when they reached the house they walked in to find Hatori and Akito sitting at the table with shigure.

"Ah welcome home!" said shigure in a happy tone.

"Yuki, Kyo can I see you for a moment?" Shigure asked

"Sure" they said in unison

They walked over in to the kitchen where shigure was.

"Akito says he wants to see you at the main house with the titans. This Saturday.

"Why?" yuki asked

"He said he wanted to make sure they were "ok" to be associating with the family."

"Their fine they don't need to be judged!" Kyo yelled

"Well apparently Akito thinks they do, especially Sunfire."

"Just because she likes to pull pranks on me but she is a really nice person." Yuki said

"Hold on then." Shigure said while walking to Akito and talking to him.

When Shigure came back he said,

"You're in luck! Akito only wants to judge Sunfire and Starfire and Tohru."

"Why Tohru? When did she enter the picture?" asked Kyo

"I don't know but if she doesn't show up she has no chance of living with us anymore." Shigure said sighing.

"Fine we'll show up with the 3 girls but if any one of their memories gets erased I will hurt Akito so badly his ancestors will feel it." Said Kyo

"Yuki you can go Kyo I need to talk with you just a little bit more." Shigure said

"If you want Sunfire Starfire and Tohru to stay you need to tell Sunfire to keep the pranks at a total of zero and tell Starfire and Sunfire to be nice to Akito. I know Sunfire will have a hard time doing that but she has to in order for her to stay with us."

"Ok but if that doesn't work I'm blaming you and jumping you and Akito."

"Fine by me." Shigure said

Kyo went out to the main room and sat down.

"Akito's staying for dinner." Tohru said like that was good news.

"Fun Fun." Sunfire said while making a reluctant face.

"Do you have a problem with ma staying here for dinner, Miss Sunfire?" Akito asked

"Yeah I do."

"Well do you want to see who can stay for dinner?"

"Meaning bet? Sure"

"Are you any good at poker?"

"Sorta."

"Well let's play then."

"Fine" Sunfire said while sitting down at the other end of the table.

"I'll deal." Haru said

Akito and Sunfire's glances were locked on each other. They picked up their cards and Akito smiled.


End file.
